Unraveling Castanet
by LadyShowStopper
Summary: Ana, Molly's sister, has been murdered. A detective from the city named Angela is sent to solve it. She hopes to solve the case and go, as quick as that. But she gets more than what she expects.


**I know, I know. **_**What is she doing with another story? Can't she like, update the other ones?**_** Sorry, sorry! First of all, I'm not dead. I just got my laptop fixed. Second, now I have writer's block. I keep getting new ideas for new stories, not for my current ones. Sigh.. I've never tried writing a crime story before, so I apologize if it sucks. Well, here I go.**

**. . .**

**Angela's POV**

I slowly pack my things. Phone. Wallet. Clothes. Laptop. Journal. Pens. Badge. Evidence Collection Kit. Pepper Spray. Gun. Everything I have to bring.

Okay, you probably started to wonder who the heck I am once I mentioned the badge. Well, I'm a detective. I'm packing because I have to go to Castanet Island to solve a case. I'm the only detective available at the moment, so I have no choice. I never tried solving cases outside the city before, so this is going to be new.

I glance at the clock. My boat's going to leave me in twenty minutes.

"Damn." I mutter, getting my duffel bag. I rush out the door and lock it. I glance at the elevator, then at the stairs. "No time." I decide, running down the steps. I check my watch. Sighing, I sit on the banister and slide down the stairs. _Oh God I hope no one sees me doing this._

Finally, I land on the floor. Thank goodness no one saw that. Totally bad for my reputation.

"Taxi!" I shout, waving my hand. A taxi stops then I open the door and walk in. As I buckle on the seat belt, I tell the driver, "City Dock, please. Drive fast, my boat is leaving in ten minutes."

"Sorry, miss. The speed limit is only 40 kilometers per hour. I can't drive that fast unless you're willing to pay the fine." The driver replies sarcastically.

I show him my badge. "Police. I need to get to that boat quick."

The fastest taxi ride of my life took nine minutes. I wonder how I got so late. This almost never happens to me. I was drilled about discipline and tardiness during my academy days. I pay the taxi driver, not bothering to wait for my change. I jump out the door and run towards the dock.

The boat is slowly drifting away.

I curse. Then I get a crazy idea. This will be the second thing that I do this morning, that will ruin my reputation. I start to run until I get to the tip of the dock.

Then I jump.

I close my eyes._ I hope I make it I hope I make it I hope I make it. _I chant inside my head. I peek with one eye. Time seems to be going on slow motion. I assert all my training and position myself in a crouch. I land on the boat safely.

"Aye. Lass, are ya' crazy?" The elderly captain asks me, helping me up.

"Maybe." I reply, dusting off the imaginary dust from my jeans. I ignore the stares of the very few other passengers and ask the captain, "This is the boat to Castanet Island, right?"

"Aye."

"Um. Captain, would you happen to know anything about a murder there?" I ask cautiously as I take a seat. I need to find out what I can about this.

"Aye. Miss Ana." He replies grimly. "Good girl, that one. Never got in trouble and very hardworking."

"How was she killed? Does she have any relatives?" I take out my journal and my pen.

"Ah. Yer the new detective?"

"Yes."

"Aye. Miss Ana was murdered with a knife. Stuck in her back." He shakes his head. "Her sister Molly was weepin' a river, poor lass."

**. . .**

After an hour or two, we arrive at the island.

"Thank you, Captain." I say.

I quickly go to the Town Hall, where I've been instructed to go. I have to meet Mayor Hamilton and his son Gill. It's sort of, the place everyone has to go through before the can stay in the island. I can't help but marvel at how different this place is from the city. It lacks the hustle-bustle, the cigarette smoke, the noise, the trash.

It's so peaceful. Something I'm not used to.

**. . .**

**Okay, so I ended it there because I'm a lazy pig. Hehe. ^_^ By the way, to avoid some confusion, this is sort of a mix between ToT and AP. So expect some changes. :)) Review please!**


End file.
